Joyeux Noël Chôjiro
by Ise-Nanao
Summary: Que dire, à part que ceci est un gros delire sur Noël?


Bonjour les z'amis! Je vous présente cette fois ci un petit OS pour noël, bon il a été fait sur un coup de tête et il y a surement des fautes ou même des trucs louches... Mais avec moi les trucs louches, c'est logique!

**BREF**

Je tiens tout de même à préciser que **TOUS** les personnages de Bleach sont à ma grande déception à Tite Kubo!

Bonne lecture et surtout, Joyeux Noël!

.

.

.

Après avoir quitté le Soutaicho et tous les problèmes que cela incombait (vieillesse quand tu nous tient), Chôjiro se rendit dans sa modeste demeure où il fit ses ablutions et se coucha. Il n'était pas bon de mêler travail et débauche dans la même journée voyez vous. Cependant, il ne put s'octroyer le plaisir de commencer un livre qu'un de ses subordonné lui avait offert après être allé sur la Terre.

«_Les contes magiques de Noël_» lut-il avec un empressement non dissimulé

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre d'eau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut un lutin vert qui se goinfrait de friandises que Sasakibé gardait pour les jours exceptionnels. Son incrédulité monta d'un cran quand il se rendit compte que le petit homme était en fait le Capitaine Hitsugaya!

Eberlué, il sortit dehors. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. De deux choses l'une, soit le goteï était subitement devenu cinglé, ce qui, se dit-il, est déjà le cas; soit il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose de très frais ce midi.

Plus loin, il pu constater que le vice-capitaine Omaeda s'était transformé en... bonhomme de neige, que le Capitaine Soi Fon, qui par ailleurs était un magnifique sapin tentait à tout prix de l'écraser.

Le vice-capitaine de la première s'assit sur son balcon totalement perdu en se demandant si la sénilité de son patron ne l'avait pas atteint. De plus, il commençait à neiger. Il n-e-i-g-e-a-i-t au Sereitei...

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix. Un flocon de neige tressé assisté par un autre se posa sur son épaule.

Sasakibé-fukutaicho, si vous restez dehors en cette tenue, vous allez attraper un rhume.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, le flocon continua, accentuant son petit sourire.

Vous allez attraper un rhume.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Chôjiro attrapa une veste et partit examiner les environs. Ce qu'il avait vu était déjà une preuve pour son incarcération en asile psychiatrique alors autant continuer.

Au détour d'une rue il vit sans aucun étonnement une stalactite avec une écharpe blanche, lui, on savait sa vraie nature depuis bien longtemps, suivit d'un cadeau rouge et tatoué.

Il se dit qu'il ne verrait plus jamais Renji de la même façon. D'ailleurs, il chercherait même à ne plus les voir **du tout**.

S'en suivit une rencontre avec une bouteille de champagne habillé d'un chapeau chinois accompagné d'une tasse de thé blanche, toutes les deux lancées dans une grande conversation philosophique sur qui serait le plus bu au moment des fêtes.

A partir de ce moment là, Chôjiro **su** que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une nouvelle illusion d'Aizen? Probable.

Au loin, il vit passer l'Association des femmes Shinigamies étant devenue des boules de noël. Et non, il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien le vice-capitaine Matsumoto la boule violette avec deux autres boules dessus!

Deux oies la suivait, dont l'une qui avait l'air dépressive et l'autre saignait du nez, enfin du bec, se reprit-il.

Les volatiles partirent en piaillant en voyant arriver un ours blanc tout peinturluré ainsi qu'une bûche avec un foulard.

Sasakibé se mit une claque mentale mais cela ne suffit pas pour ne pas avoir vu passer un chien de traineau immense sur lequel se baladait une hotte remplie de cadeau portant des lunettes.

Le vice-capitaine se prit la tête entre les mains et se demanda dans quel **putain **d'univers parallèle il était tombé.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit des grelots dans le ciel, il leva donc la tête pour apercevoir, horreur, la onzième division, Zaraki et Yachiru en tête, babines au vent en train de tirer le plus gigantesque traineau qu'il avait jamais vu. Et sur ce véhicule? Yamamoto Genrusei-sama!

Les yeux écarquillés, il pu constater que le rouge et les froufrous n'allaient décidément pas à son Capitaine.

Yohoho! Joyeux noël Chôjiro, Chantonna le vieux fou

Et il lui balança un cadeau à la tête.

Le lendemain, dans un coin sombre de la première division, à l'heure du thé, Sasakibe Chôjiro prit une tasse fumante d'Earl Grey dans ses mains et s'assit confortablement sur un siège. Il reprit le livre qu'il avait lu hier au soir.

«Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais à Kami-sama pour mériter chose pareille?!»


End file.
